Jewelry articles which are used for adornment are commonly attached on or about the head area of the person using the jewelry. Traditionally, earrings have been a popular jewelry article of this type, and are available in a wide variety of sizes, shapes and styles. However, one factor which influences the design of earring style jewelry is that the size and weight of the jewelry are somewhat limited by the fact that the jewelry is directly attached to the user's earlobe. Even when pierced-ear style attachments are used, earrings which are either too heavy or large in size would both be uncomfortable and be prone to being tugged on when contacting other objects.
Another form of jewelry for use in the head area which has been used is known as "hair-extensions". Hair-extension jewelry usually consists of an elongated decoration, such as a string of beads or other charms, or may even include additional strands of the users own hair. Usually, the wearers hair is braided using a technique known as "corn rowing" to form a tight, thin, braid which is likewise called a "corn row" braid. In order to attach the elongated decoration, the end of the corn row braid is fitted with an attachment point, and the elongated decoration is attached thereto. While hair-extensions are a popular form of jewelry, they are somewhat limited in application, since the user is required to adopt a particular hair style and is required to perform a fairly time consuming preparation. Further, the actual decorative part of the hair-extension may extend well below the head and onto the users shoulders, and thus may not achieve the sought after result when a decoration for the users head is desired.
Thus, the known forms of jewelry for use on or about the users head are each associated with various limiting factors. Further, since jewelry design also includes a component of artistic expression, a need exists for new and imaginative ways utilizing jewelry which overcomes the limitations of prior forms for using such jewelry.